<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What made him human by Silviiarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837779">What made him human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts'>Silviiarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings, Feels, Geralt holds Jaskier's corpse, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier dies, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mourning, Regret, not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it the pain? The last sliver of emotions left in him?<br/>Or is it love , what really made him human, once he realized that he had lost it forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What made him human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There was always a reason for everything, Geralt knew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had been taught that Witchers couldn't love, yet there he was, dragged under by the swirl of emotions that settled in his chest everytime Jaskier looked at him like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With those bright blue eyes, half-lidded after surrendering to their passions once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt just couldn't resist the impulse of ignoring Vesemir- not only Vesemir, but everything he had ever been imposed, and play the victim's role.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victim of a wicked system built of lies, victim of misunderstandment, victim of a poor upbringing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And, although he was resignated to all that, it burnt within.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everytime he had Jaskier in his arms, he regretted having listened to any Wolf Master's wisdom before; having made Jaskier wait so long to get a fruit they both wanted to taste.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it never once ocurred to him that, maybe, those rules had been set to protect those like him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Those who found it easy to remove their blindfold and slip between the thighs of the first person that showed more than disgust or fear for them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because, in all honesty, being able to love didn't sound so bad when Jaskier told him how good he was, and how long he had wanted to show him tenderness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn't feel wrong nor foreign when Jaskier's hands trailed all over his torso, fingers along the most horrid of scars like they were nothing but scratches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, love was the most beautiful of promises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it didn't take long for Geralt of Rivia to realize why Witchers shouldn't love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because it was no longer tender, but painful like a thousand daggers into his flesh, when Jaskier's lifeless body lay between his arms one day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, he understood why love wasn't allowed at Kaer Morhen. And genuinely thought that it shouldn't be allowed anywhere else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For not even monsters like him deserved to feel such a terrible pain without being able to do anything against it.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>